Genocider Virus
by Khronovision
Summary: A spoiler from the title itself. Choose to read this and you'll end up like her. Or them. Alternate DR Scenario. Expect low comedy.


**Typical Disclaimer: Dangan Ronpa is not mine. Spike Chunsoft is.**

**Time for another story. And a funny one that is.**

**Spoilers. Repeat. Ahem.**

* * *

><p>What if more than one had that personality where they were psychopaths.<p>

They tortured specific people.

then killed them.

They were professionals so regardless of the target's efforts.

It all didn't matter because of the person they were facing.

This kind of lunatic level is beyond bounds.

Way beyond.

So they needed to find ways to conceal this identity of themselves.

.

.

.

Genociders.

SHSL Murderers.

Killers.

Psychopaths.

.

.

.

Time to manipulate time. And make some changes to it.

.

.

.

"Mic test! Mic test!"

Everyone disturbed by the sudden volume of the microphone, they all turned to the front area of the gymnasium with the functioning speakers in vibration.

"What was that?" Naegi said.

"Welcome dear freshmen!" The voice appearing once more.

With a double flip jump forward motion, he lands smoothly and begins his introduction.

"I am Monokuma, your new headmaster! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" The little mascot announced happily.

"I-it moved! A stuffed toy is alive!" Hifumi in shock.

"I'm not just a stuffed toy. I'm Monokuma. I'm special." boasting off.

"I wouldn't call that special. Just animatronics." Togami intimidating the so-called principal.

"Eh? You think I'm just a simple robot? I pity you."

"Moving on, our entrance ceremony has finished it's first part. Now then."

"You all wonder now on why we are in this academy."

"Most precisely. I demand an explanation from you right now." Kirigiri asked in a calm yet fierce voice.

"I was getting into that. Patience." Monokuma replied in return.

"We are living in this academy to get along and have moments of fun."

"I have gathered all of the most inspring yet hopeful students from everywhere."

"And we decided that this would be the case to protect and promote the hope that's shimmering about."

"Of course, we are to make our life here permanent and inescapable."

Upon those words, some students didn't get it quite clear or rather, direct.

"Could you make it clear for us will ya?" Junko responded for she didn't understand it.

"Ahem. What I meant is.."

"You will live here forever. F.O.R.E.V.E.R. I spelled it out for you. I hope I made it myself clear." After making clarification.

"Wh-what?" Sayaka with her eye twitching.

"We're stuck here?" Fujisaki said.

"Oh don't worry. All the expenses and resources in this academy are unlimited. You won't have to worry about a thing here. It will be all on the staff."

"Staff?" Sakura in question.

"Yes. Staff. The only staff here is me. Upupu!" Him making a little joke.

"Whatever. I don't wanna live in this dump. Get us out of here!" Oowada shouted in anger.

"Sigh.. I was getting into that too." continuing his speech.

"Try all the efforts of screaming and breaking the screens and such." gesturing his hand in a waving motion. "No one will save you. Period."

"This is quite the problem indeed. This is a shame. How tragic." Celestia replied in disappointment.

"I couldn't possibly make my stay in this school. It is not on my standards." Togami added.

"In that case, there is one special rule for you to leave." he left everyone silent and very eager for what he's going to say next.

"A rule?" Kirigiri also caught by it.

"Yes, a rule, and I don't care how it goes." Monokuma then makes another flipping jump only in bigger heights.

"Only students who managed to kill another will attempt to graduate. Having them stabbed, blunt force trauma, strangulation, gunshots, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you killed someone and I'll be happy." after making a safe landing.

"Graduate. You mean that person can leave?" Hagakure exclaimed.

"Exactly. I guess I should leave so you can prepare for the next murder." Monokuma about to teleport out of existence.

"H-hold on a sec! That's just insane!" Leon complained.

"Why do we have to kill!? I don't want this!" Aoi included.

"This is basic bullcrap!" Hifumi making a less-degreed cuss.

"Bullcrap you say?" Monokuma offended by one of those terms.

"This is your home. Your society, your gamezone, your world. The academy is the only place you can go."

Oowada then blocks his way going for an argument.

"I ain't gonna this bullshit any longer. This is just a prank now is it?"

"Really? I think your talking about your ridiculous hair?" insulting the gangster.

"You little!" Oowada about to take hold of the live-plush doll.

Before doing so, they heard a sneeze from someone. A girl in this case. It also seemed to be very loud as well.

"What was that?"

"Who sneezed?"

"Oh."

All eyes turned into Fukawa whose upper body was bent forward, leading them to ask if she was alright.

"You ok there?" Leon making the first move.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the fuck?" Oowada almost touching Monokuma fell down by surprise.

"OH IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I CAME BACK!" For all we know, Genocider Syo makes her entrance. This surprised Kirigiri, Aoi, Fujisaki and Sayaka since they were closest to her. They took steps back for their safety.

"I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! AHAHAHA! HOW SILLY OF ME!" Syo getting herself into her proper posture.

"I am Genocider Syo. SHSL Murderer!"

"Hold on! You're not supposed to appear until episode 5!" Monokuma making a call to keep it in order.

"Suck it you stupid piece of dumpshit!" Syo then silences the bear to his fear.

"Mu-murderer!?" Hifumi taking cover.

"Yeah! I'm a killer! With scissors!" showing off the many scissors she has, spinning one of them like a professional.

"Please stop spinning those scissors. They are dangerous!" Ishimaru prompting her to stop.

"Ooh! You look attractive!" Pointing her scissors to Togami.

Togami felt that he was going to be in danger, provided the sudden turn of events that took place. He gulped and also decided on taking a small retreat for his life.

"Where do you think you're going handsome!?" Genocider Syo threw one of the scissors aimed at his shoulders and took a direct hit leading Togami to his moment under the hands of a serial killer. Togami tried to pull off the scissors and upon doing so, he exclaimed from the pain once more.

"Why'd you take your scissors away my sweet-face? We're just getting started!" Syo upon aiming the next scissor at his arm this time. With quick reflexes, Sakura stopped her by knocking her off, bringing all of her scissors spread around the gym. Everyone managed to dodge them since they were just of average size.

"Hey! That hurt!" Syo shouted at her.

"..." Sakura preparing herself for any other attack she can predict.

"ACHOO!"

Someobody sneezed as well. Some thought it was just a normal sneeze, that things were going not bad. But they were wrong.

"AHAHAHAHA!" This person laughed again. The same way Genocider Syo did.

"BOY! THE LAST TIME I WAS DOING WAS KILLING THEM BY STRANGULATION!"

"HEY! WHERE AM I!?"

"Oh no. Another psychopath!?" Hagakure began to drive away from the crowd.

"S-sayaka?" Naegi was next to her and he had that gut to get away.

"Oh look, strangers!" Beginning to introduce herself as well.

"Hi! Sayaka Maizono! SHSL Murderer!"

"Eh? Two murderers!?" Aoi began to get close to Sakura because she's scared.

"Wow! Now this is what I call unexpected!" Monokuma commented on the

"Heh heh..." Sayaka began to laugh but needed to do her wants and needs.

"Hey! Naegi! You're the next person I want to kill in my list!" Naegi was more terrified than to expect the same fate as Togami.

"What!? That's messed up! Please don't!" pleading unhesitatingly.

"Whoops! Too late! LET'S GET IT OVER WITH!" Sayaka then brings out a regular scarf with several blood stains that came from inside her shirt.

Sayaka began to strangle Naegi with sheer force. This was obviously a sign for help so Leon and Hifumi took action to cease a loss of life. Although in succession, Leon took a fierce kick in the balls as if he were to be in paralysis for a few minutes and Hifumi suffered back pain from how strong the kicks were rather, multiple kicks to be exact.

Naegi, being saved some began to run away with the scarf he's was cuffed with and ran away in circles and then leading to Sakura, also for safety and himself.

"This is really getting out of hand, even for a situation like this." Kirigiri confused with another plot twist.

"I will not tolerate this nonsense any longer. I will make my leave." Celestia wanting to get out of the current situation at hand.

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Hagakure was shouting to the depths of the earth.

And then he fainted.

"Don't tell me that..." Celestia thought of the same question within the last two.

"Kuh.." Kirigiri had her guess already.

"Hagakure?" Fujisaki called out his name.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not again!" Fujisaki cried.

"No.." Celestia, being closest to the shaman knew that she was going to be a viable target.

"WOW! WHAT A PARTY WE HAVE!" After waking up like a person suffering exorcism.

"I SUPPOSED YOU KNOW WHO I AM DON'T YOU!?"

"Another SHSL Murderer, Yasuhiro Hagakure." Kirigiri, with the obvious answer.

"BINGO! YOU'RE CLEVER FOR A DETECTIVE!" Hagakure making a clever pose.

"And my prediction for today iiiissss..." Hagakure making his predicitions closing his eyes and then..

He points at Celestia Ludenberg.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NEXT!" Hagakure immediately throws random items from his jacket. Ranging from pieces of paper to anything that he has in his pockets.

"Eh!" Celestia then began running away as well leading her to one of the breachers where she was surrounded. Well. Partially. Suddenly one of the books that was thrown by the 3rd serial was in succession to Fujisaki to which she fell from the floor as well.

"Uuuhhh..." Fujisaki couldn't feel the pain she got from that book. Kirigiri went to assist her since she didn't sneeze or faint of any sort.

"Are you alright." Kirigiri asks.

"HEH!" She stands up exactly like the others. Of course picking up one of Genocider's scissors, she attacks Kirigiri in a rushing manner.

"Now there are four! Time to beat some ass!" Oowada upon getting ready by crackling the knuckles on his hands.

"Order people! Order!" Ishimaru trying to maintain the peace of the ceremony. Kirigiri then throws Fujisaki from behind and he strongly bumped at Syo making them more aggressive and vengeful for taking out their targets.

So with the current situation at hand, Genocider Syo is currently attacking Sakura like a real melee battle, with Aoi trying to pull Sayaka off from suffocating Naegi. Leon still couldn't stand from how painful his balls were while Hifumi had a hard time walking and trips several times. Hagakure on the other hand, keeps throwing random stuff at Celestia as if he is stoning her to her death. She desperately seeks for help from Oowada which he does by blocking most of the items acting as a shield while Ishimaru aids Celestia back to the door with Togami, still bleeding of course. Kirigiri then continues to defend herself from Fujisaki and counterattacks when needed.

Junko was just standing there next to Monokuma having a small conversation. Junko then asks, "Are these the students you were telling me about. Some of them didn't seem to fit the cake." Monokuma replied back but with vague.

"Uhmmm.."

"Maybe I should have chosen another batch of students. I should look harder next time."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**Reviews please.**


End file.
